Vision Song Contest
The Vision Song Contest, also known as VSC, Vision SC or Vision Contest, is a song contest hosted on Instagram held among the members of the Vision Contest Broadcasting Union since February 2016 inspired by Eurovision Song Contest. Each country's Delegation (Delegations are formed by one Head of Delegation and sometimes a CoHead of Delegation) gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal selection or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. So far, eight different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from Spain, who hosted due to being the organizer of the contest, Faroe Islands, Australia, Sweden, Kosovo, Germany, United Kingdom, Poland, Greece have all been winners and hosts of the contest; being Faroe Islands the first debutant nation to win and Sweden the country with the most wins, winning the contest three times. The latest winner is Greece, who won with the song "Pio Dynata", performed by Eleni Foureira, who also won the Winners Edition. In the seventh edition Sweden won with the most amount of 266 points, 'History' The first ever Vision Song Contest started on February 2016 when Iván Mascuñán decided to open an international music contest only for Instagram users. The first ever Vision Song Contest started on 17th February 2016. It was held in the capital city of Spain, Madrid. Faroe Islands was the first ever region to win the contest and Australia was the first country. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following edition. 35 nations were taking part in VSC#1 with 35 diferent songs; giving 12 points to their favourite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest; due Semifinals and the Final. Faroe Islands was the first ever country to win the contest. Format 'Rules' 'Participation & Voting' *Everyone with an Instagram account can join! However if you are caught cheating, you will be banned from the contest permanently. There are NO second chances. *The artist(s) must be from/have some relation to the country you take. **For Example: Roots, Family or born in this country *The song you're choosing must have been released after 1st January 2013. *Covers are not allowed and Eurovision winner songs are not allowed. Eurovision and National Final's songs are allowed to participate. *An artist cannot enter the same edition twice. For example; Rihanna would not be allowed to represent the USA and Barbados with two different songs (there are some exceptions life fearurings). *Voting is in Eurovision style. 1-8, 10 and 12 points! *If you do not vote, you may be disqualified. Contest disqualification works like this: If you fail to vote in your semi you'll get a 25%, on finals it's 50%. If you % completes the 100% you will be forced to withdraw from the contest. 'Edition' *The highest number of participants is currently''' 55''' countries / nations. *Each Semi Finals will have at most 25 countries. *One Grand Final of 26 'Countries (Big 5 + 10 qualified countries from the semi-finals + 1 Wildcard country). *The '''Big 5 '''will be automatic qualified for the Final and consits of the Host-Country, Logo Designer & the VSC Team. 'Special Regions can Participate in the contest *Special regions and Islands like Faroe Islands, Canary Islands, Hong Kong, Gibraltar, Taiwan, US Virgin Islands, Greenland etc. can participate in the contest with a singer living, born or with roots from the solicited country. *Microstates like Andorra, San Marino, Monaco etc. can participate in the contest with an eurovision song (if the song follows the above rules) or an artist which has represented the country in the main Eurovision. Slogans Since the first edition slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster and the VSC TEAM was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. The "Big 1", "Big 5", "Big 6" & "Big 7" The "Big 1" was used only once, being in the second edition the unique Automatic Qualified. The first and only edition with a "Big 6" was the third edition, being , , , , and . "Big 7" has been used only once in the contest, a "Big 6" was created at the beginning of the fourth edition and because a technical problem joined the new "Big 7". Since the fourth edition the contest has had the "Big 5" and will keep it so far. Participation